The present invention relates to an electronic fat gauge, and more particularly to an electronic fat gauge that uses a clamping lever to clamp a fatty area of a user's body and a variable resistor and a control circuit to convert an open angle of the clamping lever into a value of measurement that is shown in a liquid crystal display for easy viewing by the user.
The fat gauge is an aid for body slimming. There is a scissors-shaped mechanical fat gauge commercially available in the market. This type of fat gauge includes leading jaws for clamping a fatty area of a user's body and rear turning arms that are opened by an angle when the leading jaws open the same angle to clamp the fatty area. A cyclograph is provided at a vertical end portion of the rear turning arms and an index table is provided on the cyclograph. The user finds an index on the cyclograph corresponding to the openness of the rear turning arms and then compares the index with information about age and sex listed in an index contrast table additionally provided along with the fat gauge. A result from the comparison of the index with the age/sex information tells the user whether he or she needs body slimming to remove extra fat. For example, when a measured result indicates too much fat at the user's belly or upper arms, the user may take suitable actions to remove fat at these areas. This mechanical type fat gauge is inconvenient to handle and it is troublesome for the user to check the index contrast table for final information about the measurement.